oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Matrix
The Matrix is the worldwide computer network is called in the world of Shadowrun. It was created after the Crash of 2029 which destroyed the old internet, and replaced the Internet as a Virtual Reality, icon and graphics -based network, because this was the only way the sheer amount of data traffic could be handled. The entire Matrix is composed of various Host Systems. People interact with this Matrix by using cyberterminals or cyberdecks. The Birth and Death of the Internet The Internet started pre-1980s with ARPAnet and NSFnet and the creation of TCI/IP for military and academic communication. In the 1990s, the World Wide Web is created. At this time the Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF) is formed to attempt to keep the internet free from government and corporate control. In 2018, Dr. Hosato Hikita creates ASIST technology to make simsense virtual reality a reality. In 2022, the The Internetwork Transmission Control Council (ITCC) is formed from the remains of the FCC to regulate communications which include the internet. In 2024, the first U.S. Presidential Election is held over the Internet. Between 2026 and 2029 cyberterminal technologies; which allows users to interface with networks using the central nervous system; are prototyped. These early prototypes use a sensory deprivation tank, restraints to prevent the user from hurting themselves, and a room-size computer. In 2028, Echo Mirage is formed by the US government to create elite "cyber commandos" using cyberterminal technology. On February 8, 2029, the first Matrix Crash happens. Echo Mirage is called in to action to defeat the Crash Virus. They are able to wipe out the last traces of the virus by 2031. The Matrix In 2032, the Corporate Court takes control from the ITCC and starts rebuilding the global data network as a fully 3D virtual reality interface to take advantage of the new ASIST technology. This global data network becomes known as the Matrix. The Corporate Court Matrix Authority (CCMA) is created to regulate the Matrix. In 2034, Matrix Systems releases the first cyberdeck called the Portal. In 2036, the UCAS passes the 14 Amendment which establishes the Nation SIN Registry. This requires that all citizens must have an SIN. In 2037, former members of the EFF start the Denver Data Haven. In 2039, Fuchi sponsors the Universal Matrix Specifications conference where the Universal Matrix Standards (UMS) are adopted. In 2047, the earliest known discovery of Otaku in Denver are found by Fuchi. In 2049 the first semi-autonomous knowbot is released by Renraku. On December 19, 2059, Deus takes over Renraku Arcology. March 19, 2060 the Seattle RTG goes down trapping Matrix users logged into the grid for 8 minutes. Unknown to the public this was an experiment done by Mirage to create more Otaku but also went wrong while Novatech researchers attempted to kill the AI. A group of deckers were able to convince Mirage to not kill itself and see the value of metahuman life. In 2061, the CCMA forms the Grid Overwatch Division (GOD) to police the Matrix in response to grid shut downs and the events of Renraku Arcology. The Rise of Wireless In 2064 Crash 2.0 happened, destroying most of the wired Matrix grid around the world. Transys Neuronet and Erika had been working on wireless Matrix technology since 2058 and had plans to start to implement it in 2064, until the crash occurred. Both companies were going to merge into Novatech but lost a lot of face for being a part of Crash 2.0, in an indirect manner. Novatech rebranded itself as NeoNET and began to license its wireless technology and protocols to create the new wireless Matrix. In 2065 a researcher at Universität Stuttgart named Heinrich Andrews published a paper describing a technique to break any encryption. This effectively made all encryption breakable within seconds and became known as the "Heinrich Maneuver." The wireless Matrix was based off the concept of a mesh network. Where all devices are both a computer and a router. Data travels from device to device until it reaches its location. Because of the mesh nature of the wireless Matrix, the size and shape of the physical Matrix is always changing. The more devices in the area, the more effective bandwidth all those devices have making lag virtually a thing of the past. The wireless Matrix also brought PANs (Personal Area Networks), a connection of wireless devices on a person that are all communicating to one another, AR (Augmented Reality) which allows virtual icons to overlay physical objects and locations called ARO (augmented reality objects; pronounced arrow), and a slew of script kiddy hackers. The End to the Open Wireless The Mega Corporations did not enjoy how vulnerable their systems were with the new wireless Matrix. 2075 saw GOD begin to roll out a new wireless Matrix protocols that removed a lot of the vulnerabilities in the previous wireless Matrix implementation. The new wireless protocols were said to be unhackable. However a few shadowrunners were able to get hold of the specifications for the new cyberdeck technology that allows access to exploit and edit the new protocols and were able to release it into the shadow networks. A change in the new Matrix was that to get on to the Matrix a user had to use a Matrix Service Provider's Grid. For low income users, there is still the free Public Grid which is much more unreliable and is said to be the "barrens" of the Matrix. Each Grid now had a demiGOD, an agent of GOD whose sole purpose is to monitor illegal Matrix activity. All illegal activity will now flag a user with OS (Overwatch Score). Once a user's OS hits a certain threshold the demiGOD begins a process called convergence, which reboots a user's persona (dumping them from the Matrix) and reports their physical location to the grid's authorities. Category:SR Lore Category:SR Tech